A Jinchurriki's Path
by Patron Shadow
Summary: When outside interference changes Naruto's life, in response to a coming enemy that has even the Kami interfering, how will Naruto respond and what will he do to face off against his challengers that seek to destroy everything Naruto holds dear. Will he crumble to the struggles he faces, or will he find solace in his world as he walks down a lonely path.


**_Hello and thanks for picking up on my first fic. In case you haven't read my bio yet, this will be a story that focuses on Naruto and Kyuubi. Sorry about the cliché start but I couldn't think of a better way to start it off… If anyone could help me fix that up a little I would love it._**

* * *

 _Konohagakure no Sato - 6 Years after the attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko_

Konoha was in full celebration tonight, remembering the killing of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) and the sacrifice by their Yondaime Hokage. The celebrations would last throughout the night and everyone would be happy for that. Almost everyone anyways. For one young boy this day was a living hell for him every year since he was born. Instead of celebrating his sixth birthday and getting sweets and gifts like civilian families, or packs of kunai and shuriken like shinobi clans, he got whatever he could scrounge out of dumpsters. Hiding away in an alley, deep within Konoha's red-light districts was a cardboard box he called home, and had been for a year now.

The year before, he had been kicked out of his cramped room in the orphanage when, the caretaker decided 'a demon child' doesn't have a right to a bedroom. Since then he wandered the streets, avoiding people and trying to survive as best as he could. It had been so long since he had spoken to someone and they used his actual name that he almost forgot what it was. _Naruto._ That was his name, the name the old man used for him and the few shinobi in masks that were nice to him. He hadn't seen any of them in a year though and by now he believed they too didn't want anything to do with him.

 _'_ _Stupid village, always calling me a demon, but they never tell me why or help me out. The old man and people in masks probably think I'm a demon now too.'_

As Naruto continued on in his mind wondering why he was who he was, he bumped into a person walking around the corner. Falling back onto his back, he saw a man with ebony hair and onyx eyes. Continuing to stare at the man he noticed he had the symbol all the other people like him had, a red and white fan on his shoulders, denoting he was one of the scary red-eyed people that always targeted him for getting in their way.

Trying to quickly apologize and move forwards before the man noticed who he was, he rushed by. Unfortunately it wasn't Naruto's lucky day.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid demon!"

The man glared at Naruto and with him blocking the path people began to gather around to see what was going on. Soon enough a small crowd started to form. As people gathered Naruto wanted to gag on the smell of the people. They smelled like stale alcohol and sweat, in no small part due to binge drinking in celebration of the Yondaime. There were many slurring their words and stumbling around, barely able to stand. They converged on him, wolves on the prowl for their targeted prey, boxing him in all the while calling him a demon.

"Please I'm sorry for bumping into you and getting in the way sir, please just let me through so I can go back." Naruto cried out in vain, hoping for peace.

"Shut up! Demons don't deserve to go anywhere they need to be dealt with!"

"Yeah, we should kill you since you killed our Hokage, you m-monster."

As he pushed against the crowd trying to break free, the man from earlier with the fans on his shoulders, activated his red-eyes, slowly shifting to a red iris with two tomoe orbiting his pupils. He then had enough and pulled out a kunai from his pocket and advanced upon him. Seeing no way out, Naruto quickly ran through the people trying to get away. As he was about to break free from the crowd the red-eyed man started trying to pull him back. Having been through more than enough mob beatings he started kicking against the red-eyed man trying to break free.

One lucky kick managed to go between his legs, and Naruto broke free, running as fast as he could away from the crowd. The crowd seeing this, got even more frenzied and started all going after him, throwing bottles and whatever else was on hand at him. Weaving his way through the projectiles he quickly turned into a long alley. Continuing on his path he ran as the shouts became louder, attracting more attention, and getting more people into the chase.

"Get him, he assaulted an Uchiha. That demon is trying to kill our citizens!"

"He's getting away the demon brat is going to try and hide after attacking one of our shinobi!"

As Naruto rounded more and more corners, he got trapped into an alley with high walls on all sides. The crowd noticing he had nowhere to run, blocked him in. As they continued pushing towards him bottles started to hit his body leaving welts and bruises all over his body. He cried out begging for mercy, but they were relentless in their quest to avenge their families. Another shinobi started to make his way towards Naruto, throwing kunai at his fragile body. As the kunai started to come towards him, he had no way to defend himself. Still continuing on the path towards his impending death, they started to slow, becoming more defined to him. Suddenly they jumped into shocking clarity for him, their paths obvious.

Reaching up and grabbing one he deflected and dodged all projectiles and jumped back. Taking advantage of this new ability he started weaving past the crowd and following a voice telling him what to do.

 **'** **Hurry kit, you must run if you want to live. The crowds will not stop until they have your blood. Keep running, run far from here, and don't stop until I tell you to!'**

 _'_ _Who are you? And why are you helping me? Nobody has ever helped me before because I'm a demon.'_

 **'** **Just trust me kit, you're not a demon at all, now keep running and get of this village it will be safer for you elsewhere.'**

 _'_ _A-Are you sure? I don't want to leave in case the old man still is looking for me. What if he just couldn't find me and is really worried?'_

 **'** **If you want to so badly, we can come back once you are safe but for now you must leave.'**

Quickly accepting he had to run, Naruto unconsciously started pumping youki into his legs along with his own to speed up. As he started to break away from the crowd of civilians, more shinobi started chasing once they felt the overpowering sensation of the Kyuubi's youki. As Naruto ran he slowly made his way out of the village proper and into one of training fields. More and more around the village felt the presence of the youki, leading to many civilians cowering, shinobi being roused into action for varying reasons, and two very important people entering the village were on high alert.

The first was an old man quickly fading from his prime as he was long overdue to retire from his position of Hokage, known to many as the Kami no Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and to all as the Sandaime Hokage. Having taken up the mantle of the Hokage after the Yondaime's death, Hiruzen was one of the few to know the truth of the Kyuubi's attack and who still cared for Naruto. However since he had taken up the mantle of Hokage again, he could only afford to see Naruto once every few months to a year. He still had his ANBU looking after Naruto but he didn't know that the ones watching him harbored hatred towards him and so, therefore hadn't told him the truth about Naruto's real condition. The aged Sarutobi would be in for a rude awakening soon enough though.

The other man entering the village, was a person who commanded as much respect as the Kami no Shinobi himself, a man whose training was under the Sandaime himself led his team to near mythical heights like his sensei. He was a man who had women swooning at his feet, men bowing down in awe of hi…...wait what? Anyways, he was known as the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan, Jiraiya the Gallant. He was the teacher to the Yondaime and held his legacy in high regard, thus leading to now.

They were entering the village after negotiating a treaty with Yondaime Kazekage, discussing Naruto himself and his care. He was getting to age of needing an actual person to handle his needs, rather than an orphanage matron.

"Sensei, I want to take care of Naruto. He needs a constant person in his life to take of his needs and care for him like his parents would have!" Jiraiya quickly fired off, while trying to explain himself

"Jiraiya, you cannot take care of him... You have to maintain Konoha's spy networks and on top of that with his lineage it is too dangerous for you to take him with you. He needs to stay in Konoha's walls where he will grow up safely and learn to follow his own path. It is what his father would have wanted, and you are unfit to be taking care of a child with your...habits." the Sandaime retorted, agitated with his former student.

"My habits you say? If you mean being a pervert and an idiot outside of Konoha, you already know that helps with my cover, and makes others doubt me in any situation. And last I checked you need the information, and these things help for my inspiration so I can get necessary funding for my network. Without those books and my "habits" as say, I would be unable to support Konoha with my information. I don't understand why you won't let me take him! I am his godfather and the one to pass on the Yondaime's legacy to Naruto!"

As the conversation quickly got more heated between the two, the sudden pressure of the Kyuubi's presence and bloodlust descended upon them. While Jiraiya may not have directly known the feeling, the aged Hokage certainly did which greatly worried him. As Jiraiya started to question the process the Kami no Shinobi showed himself for the first time in years.

"ANBU! Find Naruto and why he is releasing the Kyuubi's power! Jiraiya prepare some suppression seals for Naruto in case the power is too much for him."

"Sensei! I thought you said Naruto was being taken care of! If he is being taken care why is releasing its power and why do I need suppression seals for him?"

"This is no time for questions right now Jiraiya! We must ensure Naruto's safety before anything else. If he is releasing this much power then he must be in serious danger. We must go now before anything happens to him!"

Jiraiya finally relenting, hurried past the village borders, Hiruzen quickly following after praying to the Kami above Naruto was still safe.

As Naruto ran through the streets his malnourished body was quickly breaking down under the pressure the youki put upon his body. As it stood, blood was leaking heavily from his eyes, nose, and mouth. As it continued, blood started to begin leaking from every pore on his body, leaving an easy to follow trail for any of his assailants. The pressure eventually became too much for him, and he stumbled to the ground as his already brittle body was on the edge of death. While this still going on the pressure on his body combined with the youki, and the fear of death, Naruto's Uzumaki DNA started to rewrite itself unlocking dormant powers in his system.

His hair started to turn into a shade of liquid silvery-platinum color, his eyes turned into an electrifying purple, two blue dots appeared on his forehead along with around the bottom of his eyes. His body suddenly started shifting even more as all signs of malnutrition vanished, and his body started to grow until he was no longer stunted and even of above average size. His bones hardened to that of concrete, and started increasing in density massively. His ears started to shift along his head and turned into silver fox ears that looked like his hair and appeared to be liquid metal flowing on them. At the tips his fox ears started to turn into an inky black. His skin tone paled to that of his mother and the Uzumaki clan, though not as pale as some clansmen of the fan. On his back nine fox tails emerged from his tailbone and quickly gained the coloration of his hair and ears. As this kept going his eyes suddenly shifted. The iris swirled, and it appeared that they was a miniature typhoon inside them. The pupils then slitted like a fox's, and his iris was divided into two by a silver ring

 **(A/N imagine tenseigan mixed with a thunderstorm and fox-slitted, divided in two).**

While Naruto underwent his physical changes, his chakra turned to the color of his eyes and likewise appeared to be a typhoon flowing through his coils. The Kyuubi's youki then changed to the flowing metal color of his hair, along with evolving to a more potent form. Naruto still in shock of what was happening, subconsciously allowed the Kyuubi control of his body. While the Kyuubi was in control it quickly summoned a bone sword from Naruto's right shoulder, and then had chakra chains sprout from Naruto's left hand and wrap around the blade. While holding the blade in Naruto's right hand it slowly started to pull upon the area around them allowing a storm to quickly darken Konoha's skies. Anyone that dared to come near Naruto was struck down, by lightning of multiple shades including black, flowing silver, and the same electric purple. The winds picked up until the outer shell of a hurricane formed around him, while rain and hail poured from the skies.

* * *

While Naruto was undergoing his initial transformations Jiraiya and Hiruzen quickly dashed towards the position of the energy. While they were en route, two squads of Konoha's ANBU were behind them. Before Jiraiya and Hiruzen arrived, the storm descended upon Naruto reducing visibility and buffeting all who came near. When they finally arrived all under the strength of jonin had already fainted due to the energy output and pressure. What they saw as they approached, shocked all of them. They saw Naruto's state and the power he was exuding. On top of that the next thing would shake all who were there to see Naruto, to their very cores.

"Sensei! Is that Naruto in there? He looks nothing like he used to and why does he have the features of a fox?" was the first thing Naruto and the Kyuubi simultaneously heard from Jiraiya as he approached.

All of the shinobi in attendance slowly advanced upon the hurricane that was all around them, having already seen what happened to the ones who rushed ahead.

Unfortunately for all who were advancing upon them, a caged fox will bite and when one foolish shinobi tried to hit him with a powerful jutsu, his life quickly became forfeit. This served to enrage the shinobi that were hostile even more, before the pressure reached unbelievable level. The KI of Jiraiya and the Sandaime along with Kyuubified Naruto nearly caused all other ninja to black out.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY GODSON! THE NEXT PERSON WHO MOVES TOWARDS HIM DIES!" Jiraiya raged towards the ninja attacking Naruto.

This along with Sandaime's swift intervention stopped them from attacking again, but it appeared to all be for naught as the Kyuubi decided to make its presence known.

 **"** **You dare attack my kit! I will annihilate you all off the face of the earth for your treatment of this child! All of your lives are no longer yours and deserve to be sent to the Shinigami itself!"**

Needless to say hearing the Kyuubi's voice, not Naruto's, along with, the KI and power radiating from Naruto's body, which was greater than everyone else currently in the area, sufficiently cowed all but Jiraiya and the Hokage. All now were trembling in fear of what was happening. The Kyuubi had finally broken free from its bindings and was ready to kill them all.

"KYUUBI! LET GO OF MY GODSON'S BODY OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" the Kyuubi hearing this scoffed before downright laughing Jiraiya down.

Jiraiya now enraged at the prospect of his charge being taken over by a demon of infinite power, charged the demon with the Hokage following, before the storm abruptly let up enough for the shinobi to enter the typhoon itself. The advancing shinobi tried to cautiously move forward to neutralise Naruto, while Jiraiya and the Sandaime tried to save Naruto. Once Jiraiya and Hiruzen managed to make it into talking distance of Naruto, the storm quickly descended down again, cutting off the two most powerful shinobi from anyone else.

 **"** **Now that the pests are dealt with, we may converse in peace. I see the old monkey from before has graced me with his presence again, but who are you toad?"**

"I am the boy's godfather, Jiraiya, and I'm going to stop you from taking him over you demon."

 **"** **You could not stop me even if you wanted to hermit. If you will not restrain yourself now, the boy won't have a godfather, however unworthy he may be."**

Sufficiently calming Jiraiya for the time being the Kyuubi continued on.

 **"** **Now that you insignificant pests have calmed yourself, we must talk quickly or else the boy shall die here. Now, what do you want with my kit, and where have you been if you are the boy's godfather? This kit has lived on the streets for a year now, being beaten and brutalised, along with being starved and forced to endure extreme conditions. Why are you only now showing interest in this child? Choose your next words carefully because if I don't like what you say your life along with this village is being sent to the Shinigami for divine judgement."**

"I haven't been in my godson's life because I was protecting him from afar, providing invaluable information for the village's safety and foiling attempts to assassinate him. I came back this year to adopt him and begin training him to continue the legacy he envelops." Jiraiya quickly shot back trying to save his own life while protecting Naruto at the same time.

 **"** **You are lucky hermit that I did not detect any negative intentions for the kit. You are safe for now but, you monkey, are not. Where have you been for the last year? The kit has looked for you and your guards but none could be found. Why was he not protected and why did you not do anything when he was thrown out of his orphanage?"**

"I did not know he was thrown out of the orphanage because my ANBU watching him assured me he was safe and I could not make visits because of my duties to the village. Had I known I would have found a family for him or adopted him myself." the Sandaime was now beginning to feel anger that his own personal guard had lied to him.

 **"** **Could you not spare one hour of one day in the last year to visit him or check in! Your excuses are weak and only dig the hole for your village deeper. If not for the honesty of the hermit, I would have already vaporised you and your village."**

After hearing this, the Sandaime seemed to age another decade in the recognition of his failures. But before he could question himself for too long, Jiraiya raised a question of great importance.

"Wait, you said you could only control Naruto's body for so long before he dies. If you seem to care so much then you need to give up control of him or else he will really die!"

 **"** **I will not release control until I can safely protect my kit. If I have to kill every person here other than the hermit, then I will. I won't let go of this power just for his body to be defenseless and left to those who despise him to do what they want."**

At this the Kyuubi started to make a shield around Naruto before all the power in the air spiked again. Knowing Naruto didn't have much longer, Jiraiya tried to talk down the Kyuubi but, it wouldn't back down and prepared to use the power left to save Naruto. Jiraiya and the Sandaime both knew what was happening and quickly reacted. Both summoned their summons of choice and prepared to beat down the Kyuubified Naruto, despite the guilt of what they were planning to do weighing down on them. At the same time the smoke clouds exploded the winds picked up again quickly revealing the Monkey King Enma, two Toad Sages, Fukasaku and Shima, and Jiraiya's personal summon Gamabunta. Even though they both summoned their respective animals, Jiraiya felt guilty until an idea came to him.

"Kyuubi, if I can guarantee Naruto's safety will you let go of his body peacefully?"

 **"** **What are you planning to do, hermit."**

"I will reverse summon Naruto to Myobokuzan and have the Toads heal his body along with protect him until something can be worked out."

At this the Kyuubi considered its options and agreed before a protrusion came out of Naruto's side. As it continued to grow it took on the form of a tall, beautiful, woman. Her hair and coloration was identical to that of Naruto's minus the blue markings. Her face was beautiful yet perfectly shaped leading to an aristocratic look that led to a stunning body and figure, that if not for the situation would have sent Jiraiya and Hiruzen rocketing backwards with streams of blood.

As the now female Kyuubi extracted herself from Naruto her hair started to turn black and she then re-manifested the chakra chains around herself and Naruto, along with holding dual bone swords in a reverse katana stance in front of Naruto protectively. After providing sufficient protection for herself and Naruto she quickly dropped the hurricane around them. Instantly the ninja that were trapped outside rushed in to help their Hokage. Just as the ninja rushed in, Naruto's body collapsed bleeding profusely and turning sickly pale. Right before he could hit the ground Kyuubi wrapped her tails around Naruto protecting him and staring down every ninja present.

Quickly trying to stop any more of a standoff for Naruto's sake, Jiraiya quickly filled in the Toads of what was happening and, requested for them to set up a reverse summon for the three of them. After being brought up to speed, Gamabunta dispelled preparing to reverse summon the others while the toad sages sat on Jiraiya's shoulder looking around for any others with hostile intentions.

At the same time the Sandaime was quickly talking to his summon, Enma, and trying to decide what to do. Unfortunately the ninja were still on a hair trigger ready to explode into action at moment's notice. This led to the tension increasing between all parties, before one of the less smart shinobi screamed about there being two demons now and calling for the need to kill them. This further served to enrage Kyuubi as she tried to refrain from murdering all before her.

 **"** **You would do well to watch who you call a demon, insolent wretch. I will kill you all where you stand if you call my kit a demon again!"**

Sarutobi, trying to make up for previous mistakes and protect his shinobi, quickly stepped into action, having his ANBU take him away for breaking a law he put into place protecting Naruto from being called demon or in reference to his tenant. After this, his ninja were even more enraged, except for the few didn't judge him for what he contained. With that, the tension was once again about to explode into conflict before another toad was summoned to Jiraiya by the sages.

"Is the summons almost set up for Jiraiya boy and his godson? We must quickly leave to save young Naruto's life."

"Yes Lord Fukasaku, the summons is almost ready. It will just be another minute."

"Pa, what are we gonna do about the Kyuubi? She's clearly free from her seal currently, but we can't take her with us and we can't leave her here?"

 **"** **That won't be a problem little toad. I will return to my seal when the summons is ready, to heal him from the inside and protect his mind from his trauma."**

Finally the tension was broke when Kyuubi returned to her seal, and Jiraiya picked up Naruto's body for the summoning. After returning to the seal and reducing her influence, Naruto's features turned back to that of a chibi Yondaime, albeit with silver-platinum hair and his new eyes. With the reverse summons successful, the Sandaime went to run damage control and to see the damage wrought while the mobs were chasing Naruto.

* * *

 _In the Toad Summons realm of Myobokuzan after the reverse summons_

Across the Toads' realm was a flurry of activity, as the three sages quickly prepared to treat Naruto, having successfully brought him back the sages could clearly look at his pitiful state for the first time. Even with the Kyuubi in her seal working overtime to keep Naruto alive, his condition was still deteriorating, albeit at a slower pace. His skin had faded to being corpse-like in color, and his blood was still leaking from his body, staining Jiraiya's clothing. He was hanging on to life by a slowly thinning thread, and Jiraiya knew it. He was quickly becoming more panicked as time went on, as it seemed clear to him Naruto would die.

After an epic of time wasted had past by them, they began treating Naruto using herbal medicines and small portions of nature chakra. With the threats to Naruto's health, they were forced to use the nature chakra to heal Naruto and to speed up the healing, keeping him alive longer. Finally after stabilizing their patient, Jiraiya started forming seals to relock the Kyuubi's influence on Naruto.

With a finished and improved seal matrix on hand, the pervert of a sage started to push chakra through it, cutting off the Kyuubi and unintentionally resealing all of Naruto's bloodline traits since they were connected to the youki in his system. The seal held all for a total of half a second before it ruptured and the Kyuubi re-emerged from the seal. With sudden reappearance of the Kyuubi and his chakra exhaustion from the sage-mode enhanced healing, Jiraiya began to subtly try to get the other toads to him.

 **"** **That will not be necessary Toad. I can sense your anxiety along with your attempts to call for help. Call for your two other sages and bring them here. I will only explain myself once."**

Calling for the elders, Jiraiya waited in uneasy tension being in the presence of an immortal demon after trying to reseal it. When the sages arrived they were on guard seeing the Kyuubi in her all glory, along with Jiraiya's ruined seal remains around the floor. Quickly putting two and two together, they quickly realised what happened, which served to unnerve them greatly since they knew of Jiraiya's sealing prowess.

 **"** **Now that you are here we can talk, and I can mark out my claims for you. Trying to cut off my influence from Naruto was idiotic and beyond your bounds. If I had not broken it, the kit's healing would have been slowed greatly. On top of that I am free from the Shiki Fujin** _(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_ **but yet, you thought this lesser seal could hold me? Do not insult my abilities and do not try to remove my presence from the kit again or I will end you. I have already claimed him as mine and will not tolerate you interfering, even if you are his godfather."**

"Forgive me for trying to ensure my godson's safety after seeing him be taken over by a demon of infinite power" was sarcastically shot back before Jiraiya was quickly smacked by Shima

"Jiraiya you fool do not insult her you idiot, you are talking to a demon who has been very gracious so far, do not tempt her."

"Ma you cannot be trusting her right now? She killed Minato and Kushina for trying to seal her into Naruto. What's to stop her from killing him too or taking over his body and exacting revenge?"

 **"** **Fool! I would not harm him in any way, although exacting revenge for his treatment would certainly be justified and amusing."** At this Jiraiya's KI quickly flared **"Simmer down you fool. I will not do anything the kit approves of. However there is more important things to be discussed here than insignificant things, like whether or not a village is leveled."** A sweatdrop formed behind everyone's head at this _'Isn't that kinda significant to us?'_

 **"** **As I was saying before, I have broken the current seal so trying something else won't work. I am still connected to the kit so I can't kill him and the only reason I took control of his body is because he channeled more of my power than he could control. His mind couldn't take the strain, so I was freed enough to control his body and protect his mind from further strain. I can return to the seal whenever I want, and can still communicate to him on a mental level along with, I still sense his state and emotions."**

"So let me get this straight, you can remove yourself from his seal whenever you want and you also can communicate and influence him based on his emotions? I can't trust my godson's life to you when you can easily control him and take over again. Give me a reason why I shouldn't send you to the Shinigami completely?"

 **"** **Aside from the fact I am still complete and that the Shinigami itself is why I am free, I could kill you where you stand and still do everything you say I will do. You can't seal me when the Shinigami is the one that is protecting me, and if you try I will either kill you, or simply disappear with the kit so you can't find him again.** "

At this Jiraiya finally caught himself and considered his options. While he didn't want to die, and he did want to be a part of Naruto's life, the Kyuubi's deal sounded too good to be real. She was basically able to be free of Naruto and do whatever she wanted with him and instead she hadn't proposed anything, making him worry if she would try to get something for herself by keeping Naruto near him.

"What then do you want since you are in control here? Power? Freedom? My next novel?" With that last suggestion Jiraiya was promptly knocked out by Shima using her cane on him

"Ma, why did you knock Jiraiya boy out? We need him awake since he is Naruto's caretaker right now."

"And let him be a fool by offering his smut that he calls art to a demoness when we he needs to be serious? I will not let him do that right now."

After waiting for Jiraiya to get back up the Kyuubi started to speak, announcing her terms to Jiraiya. **"Now that the smut writer is awake again, I advise you to take me seriously right now. I do not want smut and I do not want the idiot you pretend to be hermit. I want to stay with Naruto and to protect him from all threats around him. If you allow me to do that I have no objections to you being around the kit and raising him, so long as you don't try turning him into a pervert. You do that and you'll find yourself castrated by one of my claws."**

"Why do you want to be around Naruto, he is your jailer and you could just as easily do nothing for him?"

 **"** **Did you not hear me say I cannot kill him? While the Shinigami may have freed me from my cell, he did not separate our souls so I can't let him die or I die. Besides I still care for the kit, he has a soul much more pure than any filth that lives on this world. He is one that has been chosen by others even above me, so I will make sure he is not tainted and ruined by this world around him. All I'm asking for here is the ability to be around him. On top of that by removing my influence from the seal, his youki blend will allow his bloodline traits to manifest, bringing out his true look while also retaining his abilities."**

"What do you mean his youki? He is a human, not a demon so he can't have youki. And what do you mean allowing his bloodline traits to manifest? Minato didn't have any family nor did he have a bloodline. Kushina didn't have a bloodline either, because her chakra chains were just a manifestation of her potent Uzumaki chakra."

 **"** **He has youki because he took all of mine. All of my old power has mixed with his unusually potent Uzumaki chakra. Even among other Uzumaki his is much denser, and stronger than any previous ones. The only Uzumaki with similar blood was the first Uzumaki, Uzumaki Sango. She was the first Uzumaki after they were created by the Sage of Six Paths. That is why only female Uzumaki previously had the Uzumaki chakra bloodline. However his blood is so pure and close to the original Uzumaki, he unlocked their bloodlines. On top of that it is not just the Uzumaki blood he contains. He has a strong relation to the Kaguya clan progenitor and the Senju clan progenitor, Hamura Otsutsuki and Hagoromo Otsutsuki respectively. You may not remember the Otsutsuki since they haven't been around for millennia now but you certainly remember Hagoromo. He was what you called the Sage of Six Paths and one of Naruto's ancestors."**

"You mean to tell me that Naruto is descended from three major clans, that all descended from the Sage himself, and that he is the most pure Uzumaki since the first, who was actually created, not born? This seems almost more far-fetched than the Shinigami freeing you from your seal. And what do you mean your old power? If Naruto has completely mixed his Uzumaki chakra and your youki, how are you still here?"

 **"** **I will explain my presence and Naruto's new chakra but first let me explain the Otsutsuki clan to you. After Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his brother Hamura defeated and sealed Kaguya away, he had two sons same as Hamura. Hagoromo's sons Indra and Asura inherited different traits of Hagoromo, Indra with his eyes, his natural talent, and his spiritual abilities while, Asura inherited his body, his character, and his desire to help others. Indra later went on to create the Uchiha clan and Asura created the Senju clan.**

 **At the same time, before Hamura disappeared he had two sons, Seijiro and Eiji. Seijiro inherited the** **Shikotsumyaku** **bloodline along with Hamura's physical prowess whereas, Eiji inherited the Byakugan and his ability in ninshu. When the brothers saw their children, they decided to try and mix their blood to create an ultimate child that would have all of Kaguya's power but without the corruption. They then used a large amount of their blood along with a large concentration of seals to help guide their creation. After this they pumped their potent chakra in and mixed it with their life force to bring the next child to life.**

 **When they created Sango, Hagoromo sent a large portion of the Juubi's youki into the mix as well which created the potent Uzumaki chakra but also gave them extreme vitality even in comparison to Asura and Seijiro. When they finally finished making Sango using Yin-Yang release, she had the scarlet Uzumaki hair and purple eyes as a result of the blood and demonic youkai mixing with their chakra. That's why only an Uzumaki can hold my old chakra because they already had it in their blood so they could handle the toxic energy.**

 **Anyways, after Sango was born her body and vitality were unrivaled, along with the fact that she was instinctively a fuuinjutsu master, made her a very dangerous woman. The only oddity was that she didn't develop any of the bloodline traits but rather had her own. However later on it was discovered that while her body easily accepted the Senju and Kaguya traits, she couldn't assimilate the spiritual abilities of either Eiji or Indra. She couldn't absorb the spiritual powers of the Otsutsuki because Hagoromo used mainly the physical Yang youki from the Juubi, thus overpowering any spiritual prowess. Eventually down the line she had her own clan and settled in what is now Uzu no Kuni.**

 **After some time, Sango claimed she felt drawn to Uzu no Kuni for reasons she could not explain. It later became apparent after she came to Uzu when the already chaotic weather, became a non-stop hurricane. Her first bloodline trait that she developed was a strong affinity lightning, water, and wind, thereby allowing her to control weather patterns. She eventually made the whirlpools around Uzu that are still there. Another manifestation of this bloodline was her development of different lightning and wind types. She had 3 different lightning variations in the form of black, silver/white, and purple. The purple was a result of the contained demonic chakra but the other were unknown.**

 **Her wind types were just as varied leading to the manipulation of the air itself not just the creation of wind currents. She could create pockets of insane density in the air allowing her to create supercells which would then form the hurricanes around Uzu. On the other side she could literally remove all air from an area creating a vacuum or if she intensified the pressure enough, a singularity itself would form."**

"So what you are saying is that the Uzumaki sealing prowess is a bloodline along with a weather manipulation affinity on the level of gods themselves…...Jiraiya boy, if everything the Kyuubi here says is true then Naruto may be the child of prophecy. He certainly has the power just in his Uzumaki blood alone."

"If I didn't already know Pa, he really will be something else when he wakes up."

 **"** **Yes, yes, now moving on. Sango could use the Kaguya bloodline and her body was resilient but no other Uzumaki could afterwards because they were too weak to develop all the traits, and after hundreds of generations of inbreeding and marrying others without the specific traits, these godlike powers disappeared. The bloodlines were just too diluted for Sango's level of prowess to reappear. However Kushina developed her legendary chakra chains after Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki had children, and one of those children became the next clan leader. That clan leader then had Kushina before the fall and she manifested chakra chains after being exposed to my demonic chakra. Only when an Uzumaki is exposed to copious amounts of demonic chakra, do they regain their lost prowess.**

 **Even though Kushina was the only Uzumaki in a hundred generations to manifest anywhere near Sango's power, she only had half the necessary traits to fully reach their original status. That is, she was missing Hamura's traits so she couldn't fully develop her powers. The only way for this to happen is to have a child with a Kaguya since the Hyyuga seal their powers away, making it impossible for anyone other than a Hyyuga to develop the Byakugan or receive any of Hamura's traits. Since Kushina wasn't on a higher level and because no other Uzumaki developed Kaguya traits, I can only assume Naruto's father was part Kaguya."**

"It wouldn't be impossible for Minato to be part Kaguya since he was an orphan, that and the Namikaze were never actually any real sort of ninja family. Since we are on the topic of Minato, care to explain why you aren't connected to your youkai anymore?" Jiraiya was getting impatient with all the bloodline talk and wanted to know how Minato's seal failed when he was the greatest fuuinjutsu master in the 60 years since Uzu fell.

 **"** **Impatient are we?"** At this Jiraiya had the decency to look a little embarrassed since he was effectively trying to strong arm the Kyuubi into giving an answer.

 **"** **Fine, I can tell you about that, but it will require a mental link since it will be easier than trying to tell you what happened.** "

All three gathered sages considered this for a moment before agreeing to what the Kyuubi suggested.

* * *

 _Flashback - Night of the Kyuubi's attack_

One Minato Namikaze stood with a sealing altar and his child near his dying wife along with the Kyuubi staring them down. He was preparing to seal his newborn son with the Kyuubi using the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki _(Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique)_. Knowing he only had a little time before Kushina's chakra chains failed, and that Naruto couldn't handle the complete Kyuubi at this moment, he summoned the Shinigami itself using the Shiki Fujin. After successfully sacrificing his soul for the sealing, Kushina collapsed dead from the severe strain of using her chakra chains for so long. With nothing left to lose Minato quickly used the Hakke no Shiki Fuuin to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. As he collapsed, he could feel his world fading into white oblivion.

 _"_ _So this is what death feels like, so much more peaceful than I thought it would be, even if I'm only 24. Hopefully Naruto will be remembered as a hero."_

* * *

The world around the four silent observers collapsed into an endless white plain showing the Kyuubi with red hair and tails and the red-slitted eyes, Minato, and the Shinigami. Both Minato and the Kyuubi seemed to be confused on the appearance of the Shinigami in this place, along with the other being there as well.

 _"_ _So you have finally reached this location Yondaime Hokage, Kyuubi. I have summoned you here because I am changing the seal that consumed your souls."_

"What do you mean you are changing the seal Shinigami? I thought that the payment you received was enough to keep the other half of the Kyuubi sealed away. Why would you need to change the seal if it would work just fine?

 _"_ _I have changed the seal because there is greater trials than even the Kami had previously predicted up ahead and the order of balance would be disrupted if I did not intervene in the sealing process. I stopped the Shiki Fujin that you used to seal the Kyuubi into your son and took both halves of the Kyuubi into him."_

"WHAT! Why? His body is too weak to handle the entirety of the Kyuubi's chakra! Naruto will die before he even gets close to being able to handle it. That was the reason I sacrificed my soul as payment to you, so that Naruto would be able to live on and handle the power put into him. Now, he has no surviving family and he won't live long enough to be able to protect himself and the village from the masked man that attacked me! You have ended his life before it has even began and now the entirety of the village too!"

 _"_ _Silence you fool! I have not doomed your child, as I was trying to say to you before you interrupted me with your unfounded worries. Naruto will survive because I have completely mixed his chakra with the Kyuubi's complete power personally, so he won't die. As we speak his body has already healed and accepted the entirety of the youki into his system safely."_

 **"** **That still does not explain why I am here Shinigami. You have given an insignificant kit my power completely, so my soul will now fade away and end my existence."**

The Kyuubi's questions being reasonable minus the insignificant kit comment, Minato also questioned why the Kyuubi was here and also why she was a woman. After letting the Kyuubi calm down for being questioned on her gender, the Shinigami started to explain itself on why it had done what it had done.

 _"_ _Now that I can explain myself, I have given you the power of the Kami, Kyuubi your youki has now been replaced with Hanshou or Life Force as we Kami use. This allows us to be immortal like your youki made you, but also gives you the ability to govern over life and death. Though in your case you won't be able to do anything but halt someone's death since you don't have enough power to rival a Kami. Your Hanshou will turn your coat and body a liquid platinum in color along with give you the ability to manifest into three different forms: Your original bijuu form, a new human form with traits of a fox, and an animal form which is a two-tailed fox kit that shall mature however much you want. You can do the same for your human form, but I advise not becoming too much older than Naruto since you will be a constant presence around him._

 _Now, the reason I changed the seal and gave you this new power is simple: I have bonded your soul to Naruto and made it so you can come in and out of the seal whenever you want. I have however made it so you can control his body if he channels too much of your old power to protect him from dying. Though Naruto now controls your power his body simply cannot control it, so if he channels too much it will kill you both, hence the ability to control him if need be."_

"You cannot be serious Shinigami! Even if she is bound to Naruto her being able to control Naruto in any way is a mistake!

 **"** **And why would that be, Yondaime, do you fear I'll destroy your pitiful village? Because I most certainly will if they give me a reason. However for the sake of the kit I am now bound to I will...restrain myself if only to stay alive myself."**

 _"_ _Now then like I said before, you can take control if you need but I am making this both ways. Naruto can forcefully will you back inside of the seal but when he finally becomes old enough, he will break the control safeguards I have put up when you two trust each other. With this you'll be in sync and be able to work as the perfect team, but the only way for this to work is when you love him."_

"You cannot b **e serious!"** Both the young Hokage and the immortal demoness got to the same idea and seemed to be in agreement that this was a mistake.

 _"_ _And why wouldn't I be serious as to the love requirement. Naruto will be able to eventually use your emotion sensing abilities and you won't be able to see him or interact with him until he uses your power for the first time. This safeguards against you manipulating him, but also makes it so that you can understand his life as he grows for a while before you meet. His hardships will be your own and you'll be able to firsthand feel his tortures at the hands of his village and world around him."_

Hearing about tortures at the hands of his own village, Minato became instantly worried for his son, which was not left unnoticed by the other occupants.

"Shinigami! What tortures is my son going to face from his own village?"

 _"_ _Even for all your power Minato, you could not defeat hate by yourself. The destruction wrought by the Kyuubi's attack even if it was unintentional on her part, will only cause your son to be treated as a leper of society, a social outcast that will hated by all but a select few until the day he dies. He will face torture both mental and physical, many times at a young age, and before the end of his sixth birthday he will face death more brutal than many ever will experience. All of this at the hands of your own village."_

"Dear Kami, I have damned my only child in his first hours of life to a fate more terrible than any other possible. What have I done? The Kyuubi was to be sealed in him for his protection not his own death! I am a monster now, how can I face my wife, let alone Naruto himself knowing I have damned him beyond any curse."

Kyuubi, surprised by this outburst, could only look at the Yondaime in a mixture of newfound respect, shock, sympathy, and resolve. The Shinigami silently applauded himself for how his planning had worked so far.

 **"** **Minato."**

The regretful Hokage looked up to the demoness before being shocked to his core when he received a hug from the being he just sealed away.

 **"** **I may have hated you for the fate you almost gave me, but you did what you did for your family and you regret everything that will befall your legacy. For this you have my respect, and you have my honor as a kitsune I shall defend your son. The kitsune may be spirits beyond your comprehension, but we place honor and family above everything else, so for that you have the traits of one and I will reward you a promise made by another kitsune. However if that village does truly try to kill the kit on his sixth birthday, I will destroy it to protect him. I hope you can understand that much since we kitsune defend the family to the death."**

Wide-eyed and completely shaken the Fire Shadow could only nod at the kitsune's words before bowing completely to the ground in front of said kitsune in respect.

 _"_ _Now if you are done with your moment… the trials faced will be extreme which is why I gave you and Naruto an upgrade Kyuubi. You two will be the ones to save this world, if you fail though, then all shall die on this plane of existence and even we Kami may cease to exist. Your eyes shall turn purple, same as the boy's, as a sign of the soul binding, however his won't be permanent until he awakens his power. Once he does you will train him in all his abilities to make him strong enough. To help you in this I shall give you the memories of everything you need to know along with I will change all of your abilities to match his. You will now have an unsurpassed affinity to wind, water, and lightning, his Shikotsumyaku, his chakra chains, and his vitality. Only will Naruto match you in these regards, on top of that I will give you the opportunity to redeem yourself Minato._

As the Shinigami was speaking, a scroll listed with the kanji for legacy was formed. All around the kanji a symbol formed. It was the Senju clan symbol with a Kaguya dot on the left and right side of the symbol. Then the Otsutsuki symbol appeared above the center of the Senju symbol pointing downwards which all was in the center of the Uzumaki symbol. A zanbatou then pierced one side while nine fox tails pierced the other side. All of this then was in the center of a raging typhoon.

 **(A/N I will try to get an image of this symbol because this will be the symbol for Naruto for the rest of this story and will also replace his Uzumaki symbol)**

 _I will allow you to take all of your techniques and fighting styles and seal them into this scroll here. This will allow your son to become your legacy in every sense of the word and be able to carry on your mission of bringing peace to this world. Do you have any requests to make before I send you both back to where you belong?"_

"I only have two requests to make Shinigami. One that I may be granted the ability to see my son as he grows into a man along with my wife, and two to be able to see him on his 16th birthday. Also, I would like to have that symbol put on the back of my haori, since it signifies his legacy and everything he has to uphold as the child of prophecy it seems." While trying to persuade the death avatar for his requests, Minato also secretly hoped for forgiveness from his wife, else he may have preferred being in the Shinigami's stomach.

 _"_ _While I can easily give you the symbol on haori, such a thing is really beneath my talents, I cannot grant you the request of seeing your son on his 16th birthday. There are things even beyond the abilities of the Kami themselves, this is because either your son will not live to see his 16th birthday even for all of his importance, or because it is something so momentous that not even the Kami can interfere."_ Suddenly both Minato and the Kyuubi had a sinking feeling, albeit for different reasons

"You mean to tell me that even for all the tortures Naruto may endure, he could still die before he's even 16? Can he not receive any divine intervention to make sure he lives to see his 16th birthday? And what could be so important that not even the Kami may intervene?

 _"_ _Calm yourself Minato, he may not die and if he does he still will have lived a life greater than any other, after all the Kami would not throw their lot in with a single mortal and a demoness if they were not bound for greatness. And if we are correct in the end, a primordial deity reawakening would be momentous in itself that we could not interfere."_

Tired of the back and forth between the death avatar and the fourth fire shadow, the Kyuubi decided to make her requests since she was worried for her continued existence and Naruto's.

 **"** **Shinigami, if I may make a request, when the time comes can the other bijuu have their youki replaced with hanshou like myself. If Naruto can take my power completely then he should be able to re-assimilate the Shinju without being corrupted like the Sage's mother was. The Sage foretold that the bijuu would be brought back together once again for a new purpose and I believe that Naruto is the new purpose. This would allow the other bijuu to live on, without disappearing completely. That and if I am soul bound to Naruto, if he dies I do too, so then the other bijuu would need the power to protect themselves even more so than now."**

After a moment of silent consideration, the Shinigami agreed to the request before offering one more consolation to Minato, who was even closer to a mental breakdown considering his son could die before 16 and that he would be involved in something that not even the Kami could interfere with.

 _"_ _Naruto's life will be a challenge undoubtedly, but if he succeeds where the Kami cannot interfere, he will become a true god among men and will have all of the Kami's blessings. He will be helped by us as much as we can, but he will face many enemies greater than expected just trying to survive, let alone fight against a primordial being itself. You will see Minato, even if he faces a primordial being he is far stronger than any others of comparison. When he dies, he will welcomed into my realm by myself where he can choose what he wants. Along with this he will stay with You, Minato, along with your wife, the Kyuubi, and whoever else he wants to stay with him. And for Kyuubi, you might want to choose a name for yourself because it will help you immensely when you travel alongside Naruto."_

 **"** **My name before was Akane, so even if it's not fitting any more I'll use that. That will be name to the world, even if I don't like the idea of sharing my true name with the unworthy people of this world."**

After a few final agreements, all three went to their next destination and prepared for the life of ahead of them. No one noticed a small dimensional void appearing for a moment before disappearing

* * *

 _End of Flashback - Present Time_

While the three toad sages were recovering, Akane sitting beside Naruto's body in her two-tailed fox kit form, wrapped around his neck waiting for him to awake. Eventually though, it became clear that even with the removal of all the mental trauma, Naruto simply wouldn't be waking up for a while longer. Feeling antsy with all the waiting, Akane started to question Jiraiya over how he was going to take Naruto into his own care.

"Jiraiya, how are you going to take care of the boy, now that you are trying to get guardianship of him?" Jiraiya was finally broken from his thoughts by this and started to consider how he would take care of the boy.

'How will I take care of Naruto? Even though he desperately needs a parent in his life, with the spy network I can't really take care of him without placing him in danger, I know that the Kyuu- Akane can take care of him and she has to if she wants to live, but even so will I even be a parent to him with all of my responsibilities? Maybe I can ask Sarutobi-sensei for permission to take him for the next few years before returning him, so that I can still raise him but he can still be a shinobi of Konoha, like his parents would have wanted. That could work, I could take him until his 11th birthday so that he learns everything from me about his family jutsu along with ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu.

At that same time, the toads can help him learn kenjutsu, because if he's any bit Uzumaki he'll be a fuuinjutsu master along with a master kenkaku. Maybe when he's old enough he might be able to learn senjutsu, since he already has more chakra then Akane ever had, and he'll now have the ability since his chakra is completely mixed. That would cover everything but his enhanced abilities and bloodlines which Akane can handle, since it is her power and she has all the knowledge she'll ever need for it from the Shinigami. That should be a training system that works, and if this goes for the next five or so years… I fear for anyone that crosses him when he gets back to Konoha.'

"I will train Naruto for the next five years and raise him with me. He'll learn from me fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and his family techniques. Along with that I'll have you, Akane, to train him in his bloodlines and abilities since I will be no help there, and then I'll have the toads teach him kenjutsu, since he'll be a natural undoubtedly, and finally I might try and see if he can't start learning senjutsu since his chakra is complete. Oh, and he'll sign the toad summoning contract to learn in the use of summons.

While training, I will take him on travels with me to learn all around the nations, or when we are not traveling, we will be here training while I give Konoha updates from the spy network. This way he will be strong enough to return to Konoha in five years to finish the last year of academy and meet some of his comrades. And since his looks have changed so dramatically all he needs is an outfit change and no one will recognize him. He'll be safe to return home to Konoha-"

"Konoha is not his home Jiraiya. It never will be because of his treatment. Even after learning of his parents, he won't welcome it. The only person he ever worried about before we left was your Sandaime and a few of his personal guards that treated him humanely. He can make much better friendships elsewhere, and with you and me around him he won't have to worry, he'll become a wanderer like you without a permanent home. His home we'll be with his comrades and Konoha won't ever be his comrades because of their ignorance. If they learn of his heritage and his bloodlines, they will either outright deny it or they will worship his feet, tainting him and corrupting him either way."

"That's why he needs to spend a year at the academy, he'll make new comrades and gain the Will of Fire. Then he will be able to claim his family names and he will become the ultimate defender for Konoha like his parents before him."

Any further arguments between the two were cut off when the other two sages told them to get some rest. After so much arguing both Akane and Jiraiya just wanted to check on Naruto before retiring for the night. Finally Jiraiya pulled a bed into the room to sleep beside Naruto, while Akane curled around his neck in her fox form, before sending her consciousness back into Naruto's mindscape to watch over his mind while he slept. When the young boy that everything centered around awoke, there would be no shortage of questions that would need explaining, and no shortage of plans made regarding his future.

* * *

 **That wraps up the first chapter of** ** _A Jinchurriki's path_** **. I'll try to get the next one posted as soon as possible, but it will take some time. Please leave some reviews for me to help me improve this story and to continue with my plot. Also a beta reader, or someone to share ideas with would be very helpful as I continue writing.**

 **Thanks, and consider your shadows now patronized. Ja ne!**

 ***On a side note some help with romaji would be appreciated since I'm still working on it.**


End file.
